leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra
Cassandra (Japanese: キヨミ Kiyomi) is a character of the day who appeared in The Problem with Paras. Cassandra and her grandmother own a medicine shop in Mossgreen Village. When and met up with her, she was trying to get her to evolve, because she needed 's mushroom to make a specific type of medicine. In an attempt to help her Paras evolve, Ash battled it using his , , and . However, all he did was scare it off. was rather smitten with Cassandra, although it talked Jessie and James into cooperating by telling them of the fortune they could make off the miracle potion Cassandra wished to make. He believed that this would also give him a good home with Cassandra. Thanks in part to , Paras ended up evolving and Cassandra was able to make the medicine she needed. As for Meowth, his luck ran out when Cassandra's grandmother found a sleeping in the backyard and kept it instead. Pokémon This listing is of Cassandra's known Pokémon: is Cassandra's main Pokémon. Cassandra was trying to evolve it so that she could get its mushroom to make a specific type of medicine to raise a Pokémon's defense power, attack power concentration, determination, and also make one smarter. When it was a , it was very timid and ran off when approached. It was also not very confident in its own abilities and very weak. agreed to Paras to get it to evolve. Paras made the first move, but Pikachu jumped over the , and under Ash's orders, issued an extremely weak attack. However, Paras fainted when Pikachu shot a at it, and reacted likewise when sprinkled it with a very weak . Ash, however, did not give up, and sent out , which proved very quickly to be a large mistake; Charmeleon had absolutely no intention of throwing the battle or taking it easy on Paras. It ignored Ash's orders and fired full-power s at Paras, incinerating it and scaring it off. Shortly afterward, found Paras and promptly hatched a plan to make Paras evolve and get involved with its Trainer at the same time. By setting up some rigged fights with , , and himself, it would help Paras gain confidence and experience. When Ash and his friends found Paras, they discovered that it was acting different. Charmeleon then battled with Paras again. Looking like it was going to lose, Paras surprisingly won the battle by jabbing Charmeleon in the stomach, resulting in it evolving into Parasect. Parasect's known moves are and .}} was chosen to be the mascot for Cassandra's company instead of Meowth. Her grandmother found it sleeping in the backyard. Cassandra promised Meowth that she would take care of it as if it were him. None of Persian's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=吉田古奈美 Konami Yoshida |en=Lisa Ortiz |fi=Jenni Sivonen |no=Katrine Blomstrand |pt_br=Rita Almeida |es_eu=Mar Bordallo |pl=Olga Borys}} Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters Category:Kanto characters of the day de:Die Paras-Problematik#Cassandra es:Cassandra fr:Cassandra (Kanto) it:Cassandra zh:清美